Esta Juventud Perdida
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: SPOILERS HBP: Gabrielle Delacour está “enamogada” de Harry Potter, y Ginny Weasley tiene un plan... El pobre chico nunca tuvo una oportunidad.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de JKR

**Summary:** SPOILERS HBP: Gabrielle Delacour está "enamogada" de Harry Potter, y Ginny Weasley tiene un plan... El pobre chico nunca tuvo una oportunidad.

* * *

**Esta juventud perdida**

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad, dejando pasar como un vendaval a un muchacho que parecía ser perseguido por el mismo demonio. La puerta se cerró tras de sí con un golpe sordo y el chico, con los ojos muy abiertos por el pánico, apoyó la espalda contra ella, como si quisiera asegurarse que nadie la forzaría para entrar.

La muchacha que se hallaba estirada sobre la cama dejó caer el pesado volumen de hechizos que había estado hojeando y levantó la vista para observar, no sin cierta sorpresa, el espectáculo que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Respirando agitadamente, un adolescente de recién cumplidos diecisiete años se apoyaba en la puerta de su cuarto, como si sus propias rodillas no pudieran sostenerlo. El pelo azabache, normalmente desaliñado, ahora apuntaba en todas direcciones y las pálidas mejillas estaban teñidas de color por la carrera. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que acababa de enfrentarse a un basilisco... aunque, pensándolo mejor, un basilisco no hubiera sido suficiente para ameritar tamaña reacción. Porque el muchacho en cuestión era nada menos que Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico, y era hecho conocido que no se asustaba con naderías como basiliscos, dragones o magos tenebrosos.

Ya recuperada de la sorpresa inicial, ella decidió esperar a que la respiración de Harry se normalizara un poco antes de preguntar, en el tono más casual posible, qué sucedía. El chico tuvo que respirar hondo unas cuantas veces antes de poder pronunciar palabra.

- Ginny, tienes que ayudarme. Me está volviendo loco.

Ginny Weasley, cazadora del equipo Gryffindor y mundialmente conocida por su maleficio de los mocomurciélagos y su... bueno, temperamento algo irritable, por una vez se quedó sin palabras y se quedó mirándolo, desconcertada.

El desconcierto de la muchacha era perfectamente comprensible, dado que Harry Potter, otrora su novio, había pasado la última semana evitándola como si tuviera la peste bubónica. Desde aquella fatídica tarde en la orilla del lago, el muchacho se había cuidado muy bien de no acercarse demasiado a ella, mucho menos dirigirle la palabra. Cada vez que ella había intentado iniciar una conversación, él se las había ingeniado para escabullirse, lo que en un espacio tan reducido como La Madriguera era toda una odisea. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que nunca habían sido amigos, por el modo en que huía de ella a la menor oportunidad. Que ahora irrumpiera en su cuarto, después de ignorarla por completo, para solicitar su ayuda era de lo más desubicado... y muy tentada estuvo Ginny de mandarlo a freír espárragos al Polo Norte o, mejor aún, la Antártida, que quedaba aún más lejos. Abrió la boca para cantarle unas cuantas verdades al Niño Que Vivió (mote estúpido si los había, vamos)... pero la curiosidad pudo más.

- ¿Quién te está volviendo loco?

Con un suspiro de resignación propio de un héroe trágico, Harry se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo.

- Gabrielle Delacour.

Ginny se irguió en la cama, sorprendida.

- Pero si es muy agradable...

Gabrielle, quien poseía casi la misma belleza de su hermana pero no la presunción de ésta, era ciertamente una muchachita muy simpática... aunque prácticamente no hablara una palabra de inglés. Lo cual, considerando lo mucho que parloteaba su hermana mayor, era en cierto modo un alivio.

Al escuchar las palabras de Ginny, Harry dejó escapar otro suspiro de mártir cristiano en el Coliseo romano.

- Sí, sí, es muy agradable... sobre todo conmigo – Ante la mirada perpleja de Ginny, se vio forzado a agregar – Creo que le gusto. Bueno, no, no lo creo. Estoy seguro.

Y Harry dijo esto con tal tono de horror que Ginny estuvo a punto de soltar la carcajada. Se contuvo a tiempo, sin embargo, y en vez de reírse preguntó:

- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Harry hizo un gesto de dolor.

- Porque me dijo que estaba "enamogada" de mí... ¡delante de Fred y George! Además, hoy me dio un poema, escrito en un pergamino rosa con florcitas...

- ¿Y qué dice el poema? – inquirió Ginny, tratando de contener la risa sin demasiado éxito. Harry la fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Está en francés.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió pedirle a Flema– digo, Fleur – que te lo tradujera?

Harry pareció horrorizado ante la idea.

- ¡No quiero saber lo que dice! La última vez que recibí un poema, fue bastante...

De golpe se calló, su cara volviéndose carmesí.

- Horrible – completó Ginny la oración, sin inmutarse. No tenía ningún reparo en admitir que el mensaje cantado de San Valentín había sido uno de sus momentos menos brillantes. Fred y George le habían cantado "Tiene ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche" hasta quedarse afónicos.

Hubo un silencio largo, incómodo, durante el cual Harry evitó mirarla a los ojos y a ella le acometió un súbito deseo de romperle la nariz.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que te ayude si ni siquiera me miras a la cara? – exclamó... y enrojeció cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Harry se sobresaltó, pero al menos ahora se dignaba a mirarla a la cara.

- L-lo siento, Ginny. Perdóname... eso y otras cosas.

Apaciguada por esta torpe disculpa, Ginny se avergonzó un poco de su arrebato anterior e intentó enmendarlo:

- ¿Y cómo quieres que te ayude?

- Bueno, tal vez podrías hablar con ella... Yo lo intenté, pero no estoy seguro de que me haya entendido...

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Llegado este punto, Harry se puso rojo Weasley.

- Porque ahí fue cuando me plantó un beso... ¡en la mejilla! – se apresuró a agregar. Ginny lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos, y él inmediatamente se encogió, esperando el golpe.

- ¿Y tú que hiciste? – Su tono era más glacial que el Perito Moreno. Harry se puso pálido.

- ¡Nada! Ella me miró, se rió, y se fue corriendo.

- ¿Se rió?

Harry asintió y ella le miró de hito en hito.

- ¿Quieres decir que una cría de doce años te declaró su amor, te dio un poema, te besó y se rió de ti? Las cosas no se hacían así en mi época... esta juventud perdida...

- ¡Ginny, te estoy hablando en serio!

- Yo también. El descaro de esta generación es increíble – dijo Ginny, en una imitación perfecta de la señora Weasley – Cuando yo tenía su edad, si a una le gustaba un chico, se ruborizaba, metía el codo en el plato de la manteca y se quedaba muda como una tarada, pero esta chica es mucho más avanzada. Quiero decir, ayer te declaró su amor, hoy te besa... mañana irá y se meterá en la ducha cuando te estés bañando. Pensándolo bien – añadió Ginny, con tono soñador – creo que su táctica es mejor que la mía...

- ¡Ginny! – aulló Harry, horrorizado - ¡No quiero encontrármela en la ducha!

- ¿No?

- ¡No! Por el amor de Dios¡tiene doce años!

Ginny le dirigió una mirada pensativa.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que si fuera algunos años mayor, sí te gustaría...?

Harry parecía indignado.

- ¡Claro que no¿Por quién me tomas?

Ginny le dedicó una sonrisita sardónica.

- No sé pero recuerdo que una vez tuviste un baño muy interesante con Myrtle la Llorona...

Harry le dirigió una mirada algo resentida.

- Nunca te tendría que haber contado eso¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Ginny se hizo más pronunciada.

- Bueno, Harry, ese tipo de anécdotas hacen que a una chica le entren ideas...

- Ginny, por favor. ¿Me ayudarás?

Ella lo miró. Los ojos verdes en los que tantas veces se había contemplado se volvieron hacia ella, suplicantes. Ginny nunca había sido capaz de resistirse al encanto de los ojos de Harry, posiblemente su rasgo físico más hermoso. O tal vez lo que más le gustaba era su pelo, oscuro como la noche, que se enredaba en sus dedos cuando ella le acariciaba la cabeza... O su piel, tan suave al tacto, o los brazos que la habían estrechado con ternura, o sus labios, apretándose contra los suyos... Apartó la vista.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien le hable?

Harry pareció súbitamente muy incómodo.

- Bueno, porque pensé que tú... que tú podrías entenderla mejor... siendo una chica y, esteee...

- Porque me pasé años babeando por ti sin ser correspondida¿verdad?

Harry se sobresaltó.

- ¡No! Bueno... sí – admitió. Ginny enarcó una ceja.

- Harry Potter, el temible corruptor de hermanas menores ajenas...

- ¡Ey! – exclamó, indignado... y ella no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada.

- ¡Ay, Harry!

Saltó de la cama y avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta el lugar donde su ex-novio estaba despatarrado en el suelo.

- Harry, deja ya de hacer el ridículo y levántate – Ignorando su expresión aprensiva, Ginny lo agarró del cuello de la remera y lo obligó a ponerse de pie – Te ayudaré... pero voy a hacerlo a mi modo¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió... y por primera vez Ginny se dio cuenta qué tan cerca estaban el uno del otro. Con sólo ponerse en puntas de pie podría rozar sus labios, tocar su rostro... Ginny no supo cuánto había extrañado abrazar a Harry hasta que lo tuvo tan cerca, tan cerca que sentía su aliento, tan cerca que podía atraerlo hacia sí, tan cerca... y a la vez tan dolorosamente lejos.

Ambos dieron un paso atrás, sintiéndose muy incómodos.

- Bueno, mejor vamos yendo¿no? Ron y Hermione se preguntarán donde estamos... o no.

Harry, siempre el eterno caballero, le abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar. Era extraño, pero cada vez que Dean había hecho eso, Ginny se había sentido irritada. Era como si ella fuera inválida o algo y no pudiera abrir la puerta (o pasar por el agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda) sin la ayuda de un hombre. Sin embargo, cada vez que Harry le sostenía la puerta, cada vez que le cedía el asiento, cada vez que le dejaba comerse el último trozo de chocolate, Ginny sentía cómo sus rodillas temblaban y su corazón se derretía. Tal vez porque Harry, al revés que Dean, nunca daba la impresión de considerarla débil por ser mujer, en cambio, actuaba como si supiera que no había necesidad de cuidarla... pero igual lo hiciera porque le gustaba. Ella le dedicó una débil sonrisa... pero no tuvo tiempo de ponerse en ridículo, ya que enseguida se escuchó una aguda voz infantil exclamar:

- ¡"Hagui"!

Para el evidente horror de Harry, allí se encontraba nada menos que su pesadilla número uno (superando incluso a Voldemort, vaya): la dulce Gabrielle Delacour... quien, en ese preciso instante, tenía un aspecto de lo más perturbador.

Ginny notó que la niña había reemplazado sus trenzas plateadas por un sofisticado rodete en lo alto de su cabeza, que sus túnicas rosadas con volados habían desaparecido, dejando en su lugar una moderna túnica azul eléctrica con un tajo que llegaba casi hasta la parte superior de su pierna y, como si fuera poco, estaba pintarrajeada como una bataclana. De haberla visto, la madre de Ginny se hubiera desmayado. Probablemente hasta Fleur se hubiera desmayado, si no por la falta de decoro, al menos sí por el atentado a los cánones de la moda actual.

Pero lo peor (o tal vez lo mejor, dependiendo del punto de vista) era la forma en que miraba a Harry, devorándoselo con los ojos y dando la impresión de que saltaría sobre él en cualquier momento. El Elegido, aquél que se había enfrentado a Voldemort y a horrores inenarrables antes de terminar la escuela, retrocedió, el pavor grabado en cada línea de su rostro. Gabrielle no se dejó amedrentar. Empezó a parlotear en una inteligible mezcla de rápido francés y alguna variación del inglés, tan deformada que resultaba aún más incomprensible para Harry y Ginny que la lengua de Napoleón. Sin embargo, cuando tomó el brazo de Harry y empezó a gesticular en dirección a las escaleras, sus intenciones se hicieron evidentes: quería enseñarle algo. Bueno, al menos no lo estaba arrastrando hacia la ducha...

Harry le lanzó una mirada implorante. Ginny miró a Gabrielle, miró a Harry y, para consternación de éste último, una dulce sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro.

- Ve con Gaby, Harry, que ya nos veremos en la cena.

Ante la mirada envenenada de Harry, la sonrisa de Ginny se ensanchó aún más y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no estallar en carcajadas, al menos hasta que Gabrielle se hubiera llevado a Harry fuera de su vista.

---

Ginny, al igual que el resto de los presentes, no pudo dejar de admirarse ante la astucia de Gabrielle, quien utilizando sólo Merlín sabía qué artimañas se las había ingeniado para escurrirse en el asiento junto a Harry. El muchacho, que ya venía soportando las burlas de los mellizos desde la mañana, sólo pudo dirigirle una mirada de resignación, pero era demasiado educado para decir nada. El resto no tuvo tales reparos.

George, sentado a la derecha de Gabrielle, le dedicaba a la niña pomposas reverencias mientras que Fred hacía aspavientos cada vez que le pasaba una fuente, amén de todos los comentarios y bromas que improvisaron en el momento sobre la tierna parejita. Ron, por su parte, estaba rojo como un rábano por el esfuerzo de contener la risa, a su lado, Hermione miraba resueltamente hacia otra parte, sólo un leve temblor en los labios delatando su diversión. Pronto se hizo evidente que también a su padre y a Bill les costaba horrores no reírse a carcajadas de los ademanes coquetos de Gabrielle, quien estaba llevando a cabo la mejor imitación de su hermana hasta la fecha, y de sus denodados esfuerzos por hablar (y flirtear) en un inglés un tanto incomprensible. Lo cual probablemente haya sido afortunado para Harry, quien de lo contrario se hubiera asfixiado con las papas asadas.

Las únicas que no parecían hallar diversión alguna en la escena eran su madre y Fleur. La primera se quedó mirando a la niña, anonadada, e incapaz siquiera de pronunciar una amonestación. Sus ojos estaban redondos como platos, el horror y la incredulidad dibujados en su rostro. Tan sólo el día anterior le había comentado en secreto a Ginny qué tan dulce y educada le parecía la pequeña Gaby en comparación con su hermana mayor... La hermana mayor, por su parte, le dirigió una sola mirada al terrible atuendo de Gabrielle, el cual probablemente haya dañado sus preciosos ojos, hizo un mohín y volvió la cabeza. Aparentemente había optado por ignorar tamaña afrenta al sentido estético, concentrando en su lugar toda su atención en los detalles de la boda que quedaban por resolver.

Si la actitud de Gabrielle causó sensación en un primer momento, Ginny estaba segura que lo que se proponía hacer sería toda una conmoción. Sonriendo por adelantado, se dejó caer casualmente en la silla a la izquierda de Harry. Se produjo un silencio. Desde que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían llegado a La Madriguera una semana antes, Ginny y Harry siempre se habían sentado en extremos opuestos de la mesa, evitando mirarse durante toda la comida. No importaba si quedaba un asiento vacío al lado de Harry, no importaba si los demás tenían que apretujarse cuando Ginny estaba sola en un extremo: nunca se sentaban juntos. Ni todas las indirectas poco sutiles de su madre, ni todas las artimañas de sus hermanos revirtieron la situación. Ginny estaba segura que, de haber sido preciso, cualquiera de los dos hubiera preferido comer en el suelo antes que sentarse cerca del otro.

Cuando todos se dieron vuelta a mirarla, con distintos grados de sorpresa reflejados en sus ojos, ella se encogió de hombros y por las dudas, sonrió un poco. No era una sonrisa agradable: era una sonrisa felina, peligrosa, que denotaba a las claras que no aceptaría comentarios de nadie. Inmediatamente todos volvieron su atención a sus respectivos platos, sus interrumpidas conversaciones y, por qué no, a seguir riéndose disimuladamente del bochorno sufrido por Harry. Por alguna razón, su madre parecía repentinamente contenta, y hasta fue capaz de substraerse de la perturbadora visión de Gabrielle Delacour y concentrarse en lo que su hermana mayor tenía para decir... manteniendo todo el tiempo la sonrisa en los labios. Ginny frunció el ceño. Las madres podían ser criaturas tan extrañas...

Ginny esperó hasta que estuvieran comiendo ya el segundo plato antes de lanzar su golpe de efecto. Aprovechando una de las pausas en el casi indescifrable monólogo de Gabrielle, apoyó su mano en el brazo de Harry y, con la sonrisa más zalamera que fue capaz le dijo, lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara toda la mesa:

- Harry, cariño¿me pasarías la ensalada?

El tiempo se congeló. Todas las conversaciones, todos los sonidos, enmudecieron. Por un momento, Ginny estuvo segura que todos habían dejado de respirar. El tintineante ruido del tenedor de Fred golpeando su plato rompió parte del hechizo: nadie había recuperado el don del habla aun, pero Ginny pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo algunas deliciosas reacciones. George los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, Ron tenía la boca abierta, dejando entrever restos de pollo y lechuga (muy desagradable), su padre y su hermano mayor intercambiaron una mirada indescifrable, Hermione parecía estar pensando a toda velocidad y su madre parecía entre confundida y extasiada.

Harry, siempre el perfecto idiota (¿o el idiota perfecto para ella?), se la quedó mirando con una expresión de desconcierto equivalente a la de los demás. Desconcierto... y algo más que Ginny no alcanzaba a adivinar. Tratando de no perder su sonrisa, le dio un fuerte pisotón a su novio – eh, ex, ex-novio. Eso era.

- ¡Ay! Eh, sí, claro – trató de arreglarlo rápidamente Harry cuando vio que la sonrisa empalagosa de Ginny comenzaba a torcerse en una mueca más peligrosa - ¿Quieres que te sirva?

Ginny le dirigió la mirada más dulce que fue capaz.

- Por favor, Harry.

Y entonces, como si fuera el gesto más casual y normal del mundo, Ginny levantó la mano que estaba sobre el brazo de Harry y la colocó sobre su nuca. Sin demasiado esfuerzo, plasmó una expresión embelesada en su rostro y comenzó a acariciar distraídamente el cabello azabache que se arremolinaba en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Harry por poco le tiró la ensalada en la pechera del vestido en vez de servirle en el plato, pero Ginny no permitió que dicho contratiempo borrara la mueca de felicidad idiota que tenía en la cara. Mueca que, por lo cierto, no tenía que fingir en absoluto. Había olvidado cuánto le gustaba acariciar su cabello, cómo se erizaba cuando ella le tocaba un punto sensible en la nuca, lo maravilloso que era hacerle ruborizar. Y saber, saber que aunque fuera por un instante que Harry, su Harry, le pertenecía a ella solamente. Ya no era El Niño Que Vivió, ya no era el buscador extraordinario o El Elegido: era simplemente Harry, quien se estremecía cuando ella lo abrazaba, quien le acariciaba el pelo cuando ella apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo, quien la besaba y hacía que el mundo desapareciera. Por un momento, por un glorioso, único momento, volvió a ser el Harry que amaba, y ellos estaban solos en el mundo, sin ningún Voldemort, ninguna guerra de por medio, y supo, por el modo que sus ojos verdes brillaban hasta parecer verdaderas esmeraldas, que él sentía lo mismo que ella.

- Bueno, como estaba diciendo, paga mí las únicas gosas vegdadegas son las gosadas, pog eso quiego así el gamo... ¿Usted que opina, Molly?

El encanto se rompió y, dando un respingo, todos parecieron recordar dónde estaban. Con gran esfuerzo intentaron hacer de cuenta que nada extraordinario había sucedido, aunque a su madre le costó lo suyo poder darle a su futura nuera una respuesta coherente. Ginny supuso que debía agradecerle a Fleur, a quien aun le costaba pensar en otra persona que no fuera ella misma o Bill por más de cinco minutos, el haberle ahorrado la prolongación de un momento que hubiera terminado convertido en algo embarazoso. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar que era un amargo consuelo por la pérdida de un momento tan hermoso.

Por lo menos, reflexionó Ginny, su treta había tenido el resultado deseado. Era posible que Gabrielle, quien si bien comprendía el inglés bastante bien cada tanto se le escapaba el significado de tal o cual palabra, no hubiera captado el "Harry, cariño", pero el gesto de Ginny que le había seguido no dejaba lugar a dudas. Primero, sus ojos azules se abrieron al doble y después su sonrisa se desdibujó un poco. Intentó volver a atraer la atención de Harry pero él, rojo como un tomate, tenía los ojos clavados en su plato, salvo para echarle alguna que otra mirada de soslayo a Ginny, quien respondía con sonrisas y caricias rápidas pero nada disimuladas a su brazo izquierdo. Un par de veces Harry estuvo a punto de cortarse un dedo y no era el único: Ron estaba tan concentrado en ellos que se habría clavado el tenedor en el ojo si Hermione no le hubiese agarrado la mano a tiempo; George volcó la jarra de jugo sobre Fred, quien ni se inmutó; Hermione, por su parte, los examinaba con la misma atención que si hubieran sido un problema de Aritmancia difícil de resolver; y su madre le dijo a Fleur, muy convencida, que nada quedaba mejor con un pastel de colibríes que las gardenias asadas con salsa de coliflor. Poco a poco, la vibrante voz de la niña se fue reduciendo a un susurro, y pronto cayó en el más desesperado de los silencios, levantando la vista de su plato nada más que para lanzarle miradas envenenadas a su rival. Ginny sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Es probable que nadie haya comido bien esa noche, tan pendientes estaban todos de la aparente – y súbita – reconciliación de la pareja del año. Ginny sabía cuánto había ilusionado a su familia – sobre todo a su madre – saber que por fin Ginny había conquistado a Harry, no sólo por lo mucho que la querían a ella y deseaban, naturalmente, su felicidad, sino también porque de ese modo el lazo que los unía a Harry era aún más fuerte. Ginny sospechaba que su madre hasta había empezado a idear los detalles de la inminente boda...

Pero Ginny también sabía cuánto los había decepcionado la ruptura, que había repercutido en el ánimo de todos (aunque en ninguno tan profunda, horrible y dolorosamente como en el de ella misma), y sintió un retorcijón de culpa por el engaño. Tal sentimiento no duró mucho: después de todo, era por una causa justa...

Reservó el golpe de efecto final para el postre, el cual Harry ni siquiera había probado, lo cual ya era un hecho perturbador en sí mismo. Considerando que Harry cada vez que llegaba a La Madriguera solía abalanzarse sobre la comida como si no hubiera probado bocado en meses (lo cual, conociendo a sus miserables parientes, no parecía del todo inverosímil), esto era tan inusitado que atrajo la atención de los demás. Justo cuando su madre había la boca para preguntarle, probablemente, si sufría alguna enfermedad terminal, Ginny se puso de pie de un salto.

Con una sonrisa que su ex ya había comenzado a temer, Ginny se volvió hacia Harry.

- Harry, ven un momento. Tengo que decirte algo.

Lo dijo en un susurro confidencial... que escuchó toda la mesa. Si el significado de la frase se le había escapado a Gabrielle, cuando Ginny tomó a un atónito Harry de la mano y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, ya no tuvo dudas. Sus ojos claros se entrecerraron, opacándose, y un aire de definido mal humor ensombreció su rostro.

Dejaron la cocina en un silencio sepulcral... que fue roto en mil pedazos en cuanto cerraron la puerta tras de sí y todos empezaron a hablar a un tiempo... de ellos, naturalmente.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás tramando? Mi idea era que hablaras con Gabrielle, no que.. que... Bueno, que hicieras lo que fuera que estés haciendo – exclamó Harry, tan pronto como hubo recobrado el don el habla. Ginny, en vez de responderle, lo alejó de la puerta.

- Les estoy dando tiempo para que digieran el golpe... y se pongan a hablar sobre nosotros, claro. Además, quiero que se preparen.

Entrecerrando sus ojos verdes, Harry le dirigió una mirada suspicaz... y bastante alarmada.

- ¿Que se preparen para qué?

Ginny tomó aire. Ahora o nunca, Weasley.

- Bueno, para enterarse de nuestra reconciliación, claro está.

Harry la miró sin comprender. Poco a poco, sus palabras fueron cobrando forma en su cabeza, pero tal vez prefería pensar que se trataba de una broma. La estudió con atención, pero Ginny simplemente sonreía, con los ojos muy inocentemente abiertos. Pese a su aire tranquilo, a Ginny le temblaban las rodillas. ¿Qué pasaría si Harry se tomaba su plan a mal¿Qué sucedería si él no quería... si él no deseaba...?

- Pero... no nos hemos reconciliado.

Ginny se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer indiferente.

- Gabrielle Delacour no lo sabe.

Harry frunció el ceño y luego, una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro. Ginny sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. Tranquila. No lo tires todo por la borda justo ahora.

- Ya veo... – Para desazón de Ginny, su sonrisa se desvaneció al tiempo que una sombra oscurecía su rostro – Ginny, no podemos hacerle creer que nos hemos reconciliado.

- ¿Por qué no?

En cuanto Harry la miró, Ginny supo que no se había tragado su supuesta ignorancia. Pero estaba tan desesperada por aferrarse a una última esperanza...

- Porque no quiero ponerte en peligro. Porque no quiero que Voldemort, o Bellatrix, o cualquier otro sepa que puede usarte para llegar a mí, no quiero que sepan... – La voz de Harry se volvió trémula – No quiero que sepan lo mucho que te quiero... lo mucho que me dolería perderte.

Los ojos de Harry brillaban con una luz extraña que Ginny nunca había visto antes. Sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y las rodillas le temblaban. Lo mucho que te quiero...

Por extraño que suene, Ginny y Harry nunca habían hablado sobre sus sentimientos, exceptuando aquel día que caminaron alrededor del lago, después del partido de Quidditch cuando empezaron a salir. Harry nunca le había dicho que la quería y ella tampoco. Habían estado demasiado ocupados viviendo, segundo a segundo, lo que sentían el uno por el otro para hablar de ello.

Ginny sabía que Harry la quería, lo veía en sus ojos, lo sentía en sus besos... pero escucharlo decir las palabras fue el regalo más dulce y amargo que había recibido en su vida. Escucharlo, ahora que todo había terminado, ahora que no podía ser...

¿No podía ser¿Y por qué no¿No tenía ella derecho a decidir¿Dejaría que gente como Voldemort

(como Tom, Tom, maldito Tom, cómo la había traicionado)

manejara su vida?

Ni en un millón de años.

Ginny Weasley alzó la barbilla y enderezó los hombros, un fuego nuevo ardiendo en su mirada.

- No tiene que ser así. No voy a renunciar a ti.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero Ginny se apresuró a taparle la boca con la mano.

- Déjame terminar. No tiene sentido que no sigamos saliendo juntos cuando ya toda mi familia, nuestra familia, cree que lo hacemos. Y aún menos sentido tiene que nos dejemos manejar por Voldemort. Ya bastante daño nos ha hecho¿no crees? Yo, por mi parte, no voy a dejar que me use de nuevo.

Harry apartó su mano, con expresión derrotada.

- Ginny, ya te he explicado...

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

- Sí, sí, lo sé. Voldemort podría matarme si supiera que estamos saliendo. Sólo si.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Qué...?

Ginny tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco.

- Harry, con la cantidad de cosas que hay que ocultarle a Voldemort, no creo que ocultar un noviazgo sea tanto trabajo. Y si te preocupa que use Legeremancia... bueno¿no crees que si supiera que aún me quieres, aunque no seamos novios, me pondría en el mismo peligro? Porque sé que aún me quieres... ¿verdad?

Fijó sus ojos en Harry, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Ella no había leído mal las señales, no podía haberlas leído mal. La forma en que Harry la miraba, la forma en que se comportaba cuando ella estaba cerca... no podía haberse equivocado. Sin embargo, hasta que no vio que los ojos de Harry chispeaban, su corazón no se calmó.

- Ginny... ¿no ves que eres lo que más quiero en el mundo?

Apenas dijo esto, se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello... definitivamente, hablar sobre sus sentimientos era el punto flaco de Harry. A Ginny le pareció que nunca lo había amado tanto.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin pensar en nada, Ginny saltó a sus brazos. Los ojos verdes de Harry se agrandaron por la sorpresa, pero la apretó contra su pecho de todos modos. Ginny pensó que no había ningún otro lugar en el mundo en el que hubiera preferido estar. Y supo que ya no había nada más de qué preocuparse: lo quisiera Harry o no, su destino ya estaba sellado.

- Vamos a volver a la cocina, Harry, y les diremos a todos que nos hemos reconciliado... y sí, también les diremos que guarden el secreto.

- Pero... yo... Quiero decir, Ginny, yo tengo...

- Que salvar al mundo mágico, lo sé. Y lo harás. Te irás en una misión peligrosa, y no querrás que te acompañe, y si me lo pides – Ginny respiró hondo – si me lo pides, no lo haré... pero como se te ocurra romper conmigo otra vez, te juro que te seguiré hasta el cuartel general de Voldemort, lo quieras o no.

Harry abrió la boca, la cerró, y la volvió a abrir.

- Eres una caradura – fue lo único que logró decir al fin. La sonrisa de Ginny fue tan radiante que iluminó la habitación entera.

- Por algo tenías que haberte enamorado de mí¿no?

---

La noticia de que Harry y Ginny se habían reconciliado por fin fue recibida con alegría y felicidad por todos los que se encontraban bajo el techo de La Madriguera – todos, claro, excepto la pobre Gabrielle Delacour. Como era una chica sensata, sin embargo, no dejó que su mal humor se transmitiera al resto, y para alivio de la madre de Ginny y Fleur, la niña abandonó las túnicas provocativas para volver a las que tenían volados y florcitas, volver a sus trenzas y a su cara lavada.

Al día siguiente Fleur estaba analizando qué maquillaje utilizaría el día de su boda, mientras que Gabrielle, sentada a poca distancia, la observaba con atención. Ginny cruzó el pasillo con decisión pero dudó un momento al llegar a la puerta. Haciendo acopio de valor, finalmente entró y, sin prestar atención a Fleur, quien tampoco se había molestado en levantar la vista, fue a sentarse junto a Gabrielle. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, durante los cuales ambas fingieron prestar mucha atención a los devaneos de Fleur, hasta que Gabrielle empezó a echarle miradas de reojo. Ginny suspiró. Era hora de hacer lo que había venido a hacer, por doloroso que fuera.

- Mira, Gabrielle, siento que las cosas resultaran de este modo para ti. Realmente me caes bien y sé perfectamente cómo te sientes... de veras – enfatizó, ante la mirada incrédula de la niña - ¿Acaso te olvidas que pasé años suspirando por él antes que se dignara a mirarme? Creo que estoy enamorada de él desde que tengo diez años... Bueno, en realidad no. Creo que en ese momento sólo me gustaba, como te gusta a ti... me enamoré de él más tarde cuando llegué a conocerlo mejor, no como El Niño Que Vivió, ni como el famoso Harry Potter, ni siquiera como el chico que me había salvado de una muerte segura... sino como Harry, el chico más perfecto e imperfecto que conocí nunca. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Gabrielle no la miró al principio, fijando sus ojos claros en el perfil de su hermana, quien al parecer estaba totalmente ajena a la conversación. Ginny trató de leer algo en su rostro, pero su expresión era fría, imperturbable. Ginny nunca creyó que una niña de doce años pudiera dar tanto miedo.

Finalmente, Gabrielle se volvió a mirarla y, para inmenso alivio de Ginny, sonreía. Un tanto tristemente, pero sonreía, y sus ojos brillaban.

Abrió la boca... para hablar en fluido francés, que Ginny naturalmente no entendió. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Gabrielle se molestaba en responderle en francés, si sabía perfectamente que Ginny no entendía nada? La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

- Dice que no le impogta tanto... que tú le caes bien y, de todos modos, él estagá más feliz contigo – llegó la voz de Fleur desde el tocador. Gabrielle miró a su hermana y dijo algo más. Sin molestarse en apartar la mirada del espejo, Fleur agregó – También dice que no le gusta tanto como antes, y que hay un chico en su clase que le está empezando a gustag más.

Ginny sonrió a Gabrielle.

- Me alegra escuchar eso.

La niña sonrió también. Por primera vez desde esa noche parecía alegre... y cuando Fleur tradujo sus próximas palabras, Ginny descubrió porqué.

- Ah, además, dice que le pagues lo que le coguesponde.

Ginny suspiró, exasperada.

- ¿No te alcanza saber que ayudaste en una causa justa¿No era que te caía bien?

Gabrielle enarcó una ceja y Ginny se supo derrotada.

- Está bien, te conseguiré la foto firmada de Oliver Wood... sí, también tendrás tu deflagración deluxe de magifuegos Weasley. ¿Contenta?

Por toda respuesta, la niña batió palmas y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Cuando hubo salido de la habitación, Fleur se volvió hacia Ginny.

- Gueo que mi hegmana te ha estafado.

Ginny suspiró, asintiendo.

- Uno creería que hacerme el favor de poner nervioso a Harry no le costaba nada... pero ya ves... Esta juventud perdida...


End file.
